opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Rinsho, Mugen and a pair of eyes
Magnus, in his casual outfit, with his black poukamise, jeans and his two katanas on his left hip, is seen walking on the island we left him on. With the though of meeting Rinsho, the current God of Hell, in his mind, he's heading towards the tavern he heard Rinsho is currently eating at. Magnus has left his crew behind,back in the hotel. This whole thing...Magnus really is worried. Owari had the advantage from the very start, and for Magnus, that spells trouble. He asks around, and finally finds the place he's looking for. A very graphic tavern, filled with men that drink, swear and shout with their hearts. As he enters, a glass of beer flies towards his own head, but he dodges casually and continues walking. He immediately notices the only table that everyone is avoiding, so he head over there. He grabs a chair, and sits with the only man there. The man: Ooooh...a Man that's brave enough to sit with me? The man lifts his hand and touches Magnus' shoulder. He then lights a black flame, the infamous Hell flame, known to all for it's ability to burn evermore. The man: *His whole body comes out of the shadows, and we see his face smiling maniacly, in an evil and disturbing way, and he whispers* Burn in Hell. Magnus simply looks at the man, and using his own ability over Hades, the Greek god of death, as well as Apollo, the God of light, he extinguishes the flame instantly. He then ligths a Pantheon flame on the man's hand, without even lifting a finger. Magnus: Yeah, it's not gonna work. Y'know Sasagawa Kenshin? I've fought with him, and agaisnt him a handfull of times. I know the nature of this flame all too well....I gave it to him after all. The man pulls his hand back, looking at Magnus in a way that shows his lack of understanding the situation. We know see in full view his body...He looks a lot like | this The man: The name's Rinsho. I guess you already know who i am though... Magnus: I'm honestly supirsed you don't know me, Rinsho, God of Hell. Rinsho: It would be a lie to say i didn't reckognise you from the very start...*he laughs with a very high pitched voice, in an almost crazy tone * Tensai No Magnus, Time's son. Magnus Just call me Magnus. Now then. Let's talk buisness. I don't like wasting my time when i have a situation in hand. Tell me. Do you know what I plan on doing? Rinsho suddenly gets serious, and gets closer to the center of the round table. Magnus doest too, respecting the fact that this talk is not a talk that everyone should hear. Rinsho: Ya mean taking Him down? Yeah, I heard. This whole island knows of that. Dunno how it learned of your little scheme, but i can tell you for sure that by now He also knows about it. Magnus: I'm counting on that. So, be honest. On which side are you on? Rinsho simply sits back, and looks at Magnus' swords. Rinsho: Are you a good swordsman? Magnus: One of the best. Rinsho: Cocky. Just the way i like them. Fine then, We'll meet at the forest that's west to this city in half an hour. If you pass my test, I'm your ally. And don't worry. I'm not really sociable, and i do admit some would say im mad, but when it comes to loyalty, I'm as good as it gets. Magnus,this whole time has been reading Rinsho like an open book. His body languege, his eyes, his mouth, nose, eyebrows...Everything hints something, if you know how to take a hint. Magnus decides that Rinsho is trusthworthy after all. Magnus: See you there. He stands up, and leaves. ---- Rinsho: What took you so long? Magnus: I just wanted to check something and it took longer than expected. They are seen deep in the forest. The hot suns of the New World are shining bright, and just a few white clouds can be seen above the thick trees. Magnus unseathes his blades, slowly, swinging them once or twice, preparing for the test. Rinsho: I was born into a very special clan. We were survivors of a three hunder year war against savage animals that suddenly appear on the island my ancestors lived. Their hides were tought as iron, and their claws bigger than myself. We didn't onw much technonogy, but our chemists and biologists where some of the best. So, after a full fifty years of struggle, they decided that they should do something to avoid erradication. So they came up with the simplest idea. To use the enemy's weapons against them He grabs his very long, blond hair with his hands now looking at it with a grin on his face. Rinsho: Long story short, they made everyone's hair strong as metal. Through the years though, evolution made it even stronger, generation after generation. By now, we are born completly bald, and the hair we grow grows very slowly. Around my age, in our twenties, our hair reaches this length, and in our mid -thirties, it stops growing. Luckily, Im even more special...My hair is by far the most durable thing on this planet right now. So tell me now, Yonko- san, Time's son, the one that will bring down, the one god. You have one shot. Use any power you'd like. Cut down a strand of my hair, and a piece of the Kami Kami no Mi :Model Hell is yours for the taking. Magnus looks at Rinsho with a serious gaze. He knew something like this was coming, but he still can't help but feel anxiousness...One fail, and he'll have to try getting Rinsho's power the hard way...And killing a god right now is not the best thing to do. Magnus: Fine. Let's dance. Magnus sighs. In an instant, every single cloud above them scatters, blasting away into the horrizon in amazing speed. The trees around the two men are ripped appart, and the soil beneath them starts shaking. Magnus whispers the words and for a second everyone on the solitary island feels it. Soul Burst. Far away, Owari is seen flying. Owari: Oh, he wants to use it? Ok, fair enough. You get to use it once, i'll use it once myself too. I'll allow it. Owari lets his own soul exit his body, and it covers himself. Magnus breathes slowly. So he let me do it" He wanders. Good. Magnus presses the button on the atom shrinking device, storing his Kuro Tsugiakari. With only his Tamashi Kami Kitetsu in his hip, he takes a stance that shows that he's ready to perform an Iai technique. Many things happen around him...Telekenisis gathers up like crazy, the elements are going nuts, and the air itself is crushed by the pressure. Rinsho: May the best win. He closes his eyes, and grins, as he feels Magnus pass by him in less than a millisecond. The sound of metal clashing is heard... ---- We see Mugen, on his ship, along with his crewmates. We then see, through the captains eyes, the figure of the Man who saved them, Marcus. ---- A pair of a man's eyes are seen in the dark... The man: Nothing can escape my grip Owari...you should have asked me about our fight...It's all writen in stone after all... Category:Blog posts